A deer caught in the headlights
by Skovko
Summary: AJ wants nothing more than to keep her safe from her mad ex Randy but things don't always go as planned. Randy has friends, a cage and the back up from WWE and soon everything just goes to hell.


"Hey, calm down," he placed his hands on her cheeks.  
"You don't understand. He knows about us," she cried.  
"About time the world knows about us," he said. "Hey, look at me, deer."

She forced her eyes up from the floor to look at him.

"I, AJ Styles, love you, Bambi Winterkorn," he pulled her in for a hug. "I'm not gonna let him hurt you. Not ever again. And it's about time he comes to terms with you leaving him a month ago."  
"That's just it. Somehow he found out that we got together before I broke up with him. He knows I cheated," she said.  
"And he also knows all of this happened because he used you as a punching bag," he sneered.

He pushed her out to look at her again, his hands once again finding their way to her cheeks.

"Do I really need to remind you of the day I found you at the bottom of the staircase in that hotel?" He asked.  
"No," she whispered.  
"Okay, good. I do believe that somehow, one way or another, you and I would still have ended up together. We're faith, deer, it just happened that way. A shitty way, yes, and I wish I could erase your entire past with him but I can't. What I can do is give you a better future and I'm keen on doing so," he said.  
"But..." She sighed as she got her phone out of her pocket. "Just look at the texts he's been sending today. Something bad is about to happen. I know it."  
"I won't let him harm you," he said.

He took the phone from her hand and started reading the texts. He took a couple of steps away from her, pacing the room as he went through everything that had been sent to her that day. There was a lot of texts and none of them were pleasent to read.

"That little piece of shit!" He growled.

Suddenly the door swung open and before he knew what was happening, a solid blow to his temple sent him straight down to the floor. A kick followed straight to his stomach, making it impossible for him to breathe for a few seconds. He heard her screaming and forced his eyes to focus in the direction her screams were coming from. Luke Harper was holding her arms locked tight. Someone leaned over him and he knew it was Bray Wyatt before he even turned his head to meet the grinning face.

"You better stay down, little boy. You're no match for us," Bray taunted.  
"Leave her alone," AJ's words fell flat even though he had meant for them to come out as a threat. "Bambi...?"  
"AJ!" She shouted.  
"Bambi!" His voice raised a bit in volume.

Bray chuckled as he moved away from AJ and over to her and grabbed her jaw.

"You got a date with destiny," he said.  
"No, don't take me to him!" She struggled as Luke started pulling her out of the room. "AJ! Help!"  
"Bambi!" AJ finally found the full volume of his voice.

He managed to move around and stand on all four. He stared towards the door just as they pulled her out of it and away from him. He struggled to get up on his feet, doing his best to ignore the pain that shot through his head and stomach. He had to get to her no matter what.

"No! No! No!" Her screams got louder as they pulled her down the ramp.

She stared in horror as she came closer to the ring. Not because of the cell that had been lowered down although it was frightening enough in itself, but because of the smirking man standing in the middle of the ring waiting for her with a kendo stick resting over his shoulders. She didn't even notice the tables that was set up or the chairs lying and waiting. All she could see was him. The man that up until recently had been a part of the daily nightmare she had lived in. Randy Orton.

"Delivery as promised," Bray chuckled as he pushed her under the ropes.

She jumped up and turned around, ready to storm back out, but all she saw was Bray shutting the door and locking it with a chain and a padlock. Her eyes moved to the top of the ramp where AJ finally showed up.

"Bambi!" He screamed as he ran down the ramp.

She was about to scream his name back but the only scream that left her mouth was a scream of pain as the kendo stick came down hard across her back, sending her down to her knees instantly. She held on to the middle rope but as the kendo stick came down once again, she fell all the way down.

"Bambi! No! Stop this!" AJ had a hold on the door to the cell, trying to yank it open but it didn't budge.  
"Get her up!" Randy demanded.

Bray and Luke rolled into the ring, grabbed an arm each and dragged her up on her feet.

"This is for you, AJ!" Randy pointed at AJ.  
"No, don't you dare! Don't you fucking dare!" AJ shouted.

Randy just smirked and ran in to hit the RKO. Bray and Luke let go of her just at the right time and she crashed down hard as Randy wrapped his arms around her neck and pulled her down with him.

"No..." AJ felt the tears fall.

Randy got back up still with that devilish smirk on his face.

"Go to town on her, boys," he said.

Bray and Luke picked up a chair each, both of them crashing them down on her back a couple of times. She hardly moved despite the pain and AJ knew that she was close to passing out if she hadn't already done so.

"Okay, enough!" Randy laughed.

He yanked her up and moved her towards the ropes, leaning her up against them while wrapping a hand around her throat. AJ stared at the table that was set up just below from where Randy was holding her.

"Stop!" He screamed again while yanking at the door that still didn't budge.  
"Maybe next time you'll think twice before you touch what is mine!" Randy growled.

With those words he lifted her up over the ropes and threw her down through the table. Her body twitched from the impact but no sounds came from her. She wasn't awake anymore.

"Look around!" Randy pointed around the ring. "Two more tables! Do you think she'll even be alive once I'm done?"  
"Move!" Someone pushed AJ out of the way.

He looked up to see Baron standing there with a big pair of pliers, cutting his way through the padlock to get the door open.

"Time to go, Randy," Bray warned his friend.  
"Damn it!" Randy growled annoyed.

The door swung open and the two men stormed inside. AJ jumped up on the apron, further up on the top rope and then crashed down on Randy with a hard hitting forearm. Both men fell down and AJ just rained down blow after blow to Randy's face. He didn't stop until Randy was pulled away from him and out under the bottom rope by Bray and Luke. Bray grinned and cracked his knuckles but before he could even do anything, Baron ran towards the three men with the pliers lifted.

"Get to her!" He shouted to AJ.

AJ rolled out of the ring and got her free of the broken table. She was passed out but at least she was breathing. He heard feet running away and knew that Baron had managed to chase the three men out.

"You got her?" Baron asked from behind AJ.  
"Yeah, I got her," AJ lifted her up and looked at Baron. "Thank you. I don't know how to repay you but thank you."  
"Don't mention it. Just get her to safety," Baron said.

She let out a groan of pain as she woke up. It took a couple of seconds to open her eyes but once she finally did, she was met with AJ's smiling face. She felt the softness from the bed under her and knew she was back in his house. She had been hiding there the past month ever since she finally managed to break it off with Randy so she knew the feeling of the bed and the feeling of safety in general that came along with being inside these walls.

"Hi deer," he said softly.  
"What happened?" She asked.  
"You don't remember?" He asked.

Her eyes roamed the room for a couple of seconds until the memory came back.

"Randy," she sighed. "And Bray and Luke."  
"Yeah, they beat you up," he raised her hand and kissed it. "How are you feeling?"  
"It hurts," she said.  
"I got painkillers ready and a doctor already checked you over while you were out. Luckily nothing's broken. You're badly bruised and you'll be in pain for a little while but you'll heal just fine," he said.

She nodded and gritted her teeth as pain shot through her head.

"Take it easy, deer," he squeezed her hand. "Whatever you need, I'll bring in here. And in one week we're leaving."  
"Where are we going?" She asked.  
"Japan," he answered.  
"Japan?" She asked confused.

He chucked a little over the confused look on her face. For a few seconds she looked like his beloved Bambi despite the bruises.

"New Japan is ready to sign me again. My contract with WWE is up in a month. I convinced them to give me the month off to help you heal and I promised to come back just in time to resign," he said.  
"But you won't," she said.  
"But I won't," he grinned. "They don't need to know that beforehand."  
"They'll catch on if they hear we're in Japan," she said.  
"Nope, I got it all figured out. An old friend of mine is willing to let us stay for several weeks. His wife works with that spiritual healing you always like and believe in so you're gonna be her patient for a while," he said. "At least if WWE asks although I'm pretty sure she's gonna work with you no matter what."

She sighed and closed her eyes. Japan. It was a huge step.

"I know I'm asking a lot of you right now but I can't protect neither you or myself if I stay there. They're never gonna let Randy go. He's a third generation superstar. Of course I can quit wrestling entirely but I like to think I got at least five more years left in me," he said.

She opened her eyes again and smiled at him.

"We're going," she said.  
"Yeah?" He broke out into a smile.  
"I always wanted to learn Japanese anyway," she said.

He chuckled and leaned down to kiss her. She hissed at the pain in her back as he accidently pushed her further down on the bed.

"Sorry," he chuckled and moved back up.  
"Don't be," she smiled. "I just wanna be with you, AJ. I don't care if it's here, in Japan or on the bloody moon."  
"Well, I can't give you the moon but I can give you the world," he winked.  
"I'll settle with that," she laughed.  
"I love you, deer," he smiled warmly. "Now, stay. I'm gonna get some painkillers and water for you."

He stood up and moved towards the door.

"One week," she mumbled from the bed.  
"One week," he looked back and met her smile. "One week and we'll be free to be together forever."


End file.
